If Only for an Hour
by EmiG6
Summary: This story takes place pre-Haruhi. Its not my intention to make it super long- but I have been thinking a lot about it lately and needed to put it on paper, so I figured I might as well publish it. It is technically TamaOC, but I am a TamaHaru fan, so it won't be like they get married or anything. Read, hope you enjoy
1. Chapter 1: Friday

I dance. Ballet to be precise.

If you asked me why, I wouldn't be able to give you an answer.

I don't find it beautiful, or exhilarating.

I don't hate it either.

I do it because it's all I know how to do.

I wake up early in the morning to stretch and do a pre-practice leg routine. I am allowed to eat half a grapefruit and two eggs for breakfast. I have to be at practice at before school at 5 AM. We do group work for two hours.

I don't even know the name of the person working beside me. We've danced beside each other for two years.

It's not that I'm shy. I just don't care.

I shower, taking my time under the freezing cold water, and am thirty minutes late to my first class. I like the cold water. It reminds me that I am a solid thing, not something that melts and can slide down the drain with the water.

The teacher looks up, but disregards my late entrance. I never show up on time, the teachers don't care either.

I don't care about school. I look out the window, observing the birds. I don't find them beautiful; they are only something to watch to pass time.

The teacher handed out a quiz towards the end of the bell, I don't even bother writing my name on it. I don't know any of the answers.

The next few classes pass by the same way. During lunch I go to the ballet room to stretch before our next class. Ballerinas aren't supposed to eat lunch.

I walk to my next class, it's chemistry lab, so I have to go to a different room. I'm late again. My teacher sighs.

"How do you expect your grades to improve Kaharu-san?" I looked at her. She knows I don't want them to improve. I hear people snicker in the class, but I don't know their names. "Will anyone volunteer to be Kaharu-san's partner?" More snickers. Nobody wants to be partners with the girl ranked at the bottom of the class.

I was about to say I just wouldn't do the lab, but I saw a boy raise his hand.

"I will, sensei." He had blond hair and violet eyes, he reminded me of a bird.

"Thank you, Suoh-san." The teacher replied. I think she was relieved since she wouldn't have to give me another failing grade.

"I'm Tamaki Suoh, It's a pleasure to meet you." I nodded at his introduction. He tilted his head at my silence. "And what is your name princess?"

"Kaharu-san." I replied with a monotone voice. He didn't need my first name. He would just forget it.

"Alright, Kaharu-hime." He chuckled. I didn't make a joke. I did not understand why he was laughing. "Shall we begin?" I watched him fill the beakers, my head resting on my arms. "Would you like to help?" He asked me.

"No."

"Don't talk much, do you?" He asked, giving me a half smile. I watched him like I did the birds. He talked throughout the lab. I don't know what about. But I liked his voice.

The class ended, but the boy stopped me in the hallway. "Kaharu-hime, would you mind coming to the club I was talking about?" He asked. I don't remember him talking about a club, so I just looked at him. "It's every day after school. If you just came by I'm sure you would have a good time."

"I have dance." I replied.

"Oh, well I'm sure they give you a break, right?" He asked, looking dissappointed.

"Friday." I said, not really paying attention to talking so much as paying attention to his eyes. I had never seen violet eyes.

"Friday you don't have practice?" He asked, I nodded. "Excellent, I'll see you then!" He replied with a warm smile. I don't know what club he was talking about, or why I would see him there.

I had one more class, but I didn't bother attending. I went straight to the dance studio to begin our afternoon exercises. We practiced for two hours before getting a thirty minute break with another hour of practice. My day came and went like usual.

I got home. My dad was in his office. He doesn't come out for dinner. I eat a salad with no dressing. Ballerinas don't eat salad dressing.

I went upstairs to cross another day off my calendar. Friday was circled. My dance recital wasn't for another six weeks.

Friday was the day I was going to die.


	2. Chapter 2: Violet Eyes

Tuesday

Everything is the same again. But today I didn't see the boy with the violet eyes.

Wednesday

Maybe I should die today, I don't think I can wait till Friday. I see the boy again, and it helps. He talked to me, but I can't remember what he said.

I like his voice.

Thursday

I saw Father at breakfast. He didn't talk to me.

The boy worked with me again. I remember that he said something about a 3rd Music Room.

I fell today during the afternoon practice. The dance instructor hit me with her rolled up papers. It didn't hurt. The other dancers laughed.

Friday

It's here. Today is the last day. I've never felt so excited. I skipped breakfast.

The boy was also excited today. He talked faster than normal, but I couldn't keep up. I like his voice when he's excited.

"Woah~ Kaharu-hime! You're smiling!" He exclaimed. My eyes widened, my face feels weird. "Oh, and a blush too! Don't tell me I'm charming you before the host club starts?" He winked at me. My face felt hot, so I laid it on the cool counter of the lab station. I wrapped my hands around my stomach. "Ne, Kaharu-hime? Are you alright?" He asked, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"I don't feel so good." I muttered, not liking these new feelings.

"Sensei, may I please escort Kaharu-san to the nurse?" I head the boy ask.

"Of course, Suoh-san." The teacher replied. I ended up on a bed in the nurses' office.

"Will you be alright?" the boy asks, laying a hand on my forehead. I nod. The boy pulls up a chair and sits in it. He stares at me.

"W-what are you doing?" I ask, not looking at him. I don't like the attention

"Aha! So she speaks."

"Of course I can speak." I muttered.

"Could have fooled me." He replied with a playful grin. I return my attention to a spot on the ceiling. The boy begins to talk about today and how he did something special with his club. I listened for a while, but the more I listened, the more I didn't want to stop listening. It scared me.

"Go away."

"Pardon?"

"I said, go away!" I exclaimed, sitting up in the bed. The boy looked shocked. "Why are you even here?" His face softened.

"To keep you company until you feel better."

"Go back to class." I replied, rolling over in the bed to look at the opposing wall.

"Only if you say my name."

"Wha-"I asked, half way rolling back to him.

"Say my name, and order me to leave, and I shall do as you wish, Kaharu-hime." His gaze was intense, I almost got lost in his eyes. Today was Friday. I was suppose to die today. Why did I need to know this boy's name?

"I don't know your name." I replied honestly, his face fell.

"Tamaki, Tamaki Suoh." His voice was smooth and soft like velvet.

"Tamaki, go back to class." His name felt weird on my tongue.

"As you wish, Kaharu-hime. I shall expect you this afternoon." He bowed with his hand over his heart. I fell asleep and dreamed of violet velvet.

I woke up when the nurse shook my shoulder. She said the day was over and I could go home. I could finally go home. I could finally die.

I walked through the school, and outside towards the car lot. I don't know why I was enthralled with death. I was bored, but I wasn't. I was lonely, but I wasn't. I was trapped, but I wasn't. I was all of these things only to an extent because the one thing I fully was, was numb. Numb and tired. So death felt like a good companion.

"Kaharu-HIME!" someone was shouting my name. I only think one person in school actually knew my name. I looked up to see the boy with the violet eyes waving at me from a third story room. I looked at him, then turned to leave. The attachment I had with his eyes was beginning to scare me. I was supposed to die today.

"Kaharu-hime! Wait!" He shouted, but I continued making my way for the gate.

"Oi, Tono, where do you think you're going?" I heard two voices yell in unison. Since when did I pay attention to what people said? I needed to get home.

"Ka-ha-ru-hi-me!"I heard someone pant behind me. I kept walking. I felt a tug on my sleeve, and was forced to stop. "Kaharu-hime, where are you going?" The boy asked, bending over and panting, but still holding onto my sleeve.

"Home." I replied, he looked up at me.

"Won't you come to my club, please? Its only for an hour." Its only an hour, an hour to look at the violet eyes before I die.

I nodded, he grinned. He held out his arm, "Please allow me to escort you, princess." I didn't know what to do with his arm. In Ballet, the men hold your waist with both hands. I don't know what to do with an arm. "Like this." He said, wrapping my arm around his. His eyes were almost closed when he looked down, so I admired his eyelashes instead.

We walked up to his club room, arm in arm. It felt nice to be so close to somebody outside of ballet. That scared me.

When we entered, everyone was looking at us. I didn't like the attention. I stared at my shoes.

"Alright everyone, please continue." I heard a voice order. "I take it you would like to request Tamaki." I stared at my shoes. Maybe I should have gone home.

"Course she does." The boy replied, tugging me closer before walking over to a sofa.

"Tamaki-kun, who is this?" I heard a girl ask. I still didn't look up.

"This is Kaharu-hime, she usually has dance, but Friday is her day off." The boy explained. He released my arm, but kept my hand. I sat on the sofa next to him. "She's shy, so please treat her well."

"Hai!" I heard a few girls chorus. I still had the boy's hand. But I wanted to look at his eyes.

"Kaharu-san, would you like some cake? It has strawberries in it!"

"She looks more like the tiramisu type, right Kaharu-san?"

"I bet since she's a dancer she wants something healthy like carrot cake."

The girls were talking. I felt the nervous. The boy squeezed my hand. I looked up and admired his violet eyes. "What would you like, Kaharu-hime?"

"Ballerinas don't eat sweets." I responded. The girls went quiet.

"Would you like some tea or coffee then?" the boy continued.

"No." I replied, continuing to look at his violet eyes.

"Please let me know if you need anything, Kaharu-hime." I nodded at him, but my cup remained empty for the rest of the day.

The girls didn't try to talk with me again. The boy would look at me, but didn't address me again. He let me hold his hand, though.

I left after the hour. My right hand was still warm. I could still envision his violet eyes.

"See you next week." The boy had said. He smiled at me.

I was at home. It was Friday. I was supposed to die.

But for an hour I felt warm and special. He let me hold his hand. I wanted to see his eyes again.

The pill bottle was in my hands. I was shaking. I wanted to see him next Friday and hold his hand.

I put the pill bottle back. I could go back next Friday and hold his hand. He would talk to me in chemistry. I could live if only for an hour, I could be with him.

The boy who knew my name.

Tamaki.


	3. Chapter 3: Glass

Here's the next part! These chapters are so much shorter then the ones I write for Unlikely- I always have to tell myself to stop instead of trying o reach a certain number of words. I like to think of this story more as poetry, the beauty is within the simplicity, and its the meaning behind the simplicity that makes it complex.

Anyways, special shout out to the lovely Luna! She is translating this story for me into German- WHICH IS FRICKIN AWESOME!

Ehm...Please enjoy the story and tell me what you think.

* * *

It was Monday. I was excited to see the boy with the violet eyes. Tamaki. He was my reason for waking up. It felt good to have a reason to wake up.

Morning practice was slow, but my dance instructor did not yell at me today. Classes were slow too. I think that looking forward to something makes time slow down- but watching the birds helped a little.

Chemistry was different though.

"Alright everyone, can I please have your attention?" The teacher called. I was on time, she looked surprised. "Can everyone please yet into groups of three for the lab today?" I liked working in groups. Nobody will try to talk with me. I stared at my hands.

"Kaharu-hime~" I loved the way he said my name. I loved that he knew my name. "Kaharu-hime, won't you work with us." Tamaki was standing with a boy wearing glasses. I didn't want to work with the boy wearing glasses.

Tamaki did not give me a chance to respond. He grabbed my hand and pulled me over to the lab station. I would deal with the boy wearing glasses to work with Tamaki.

"Kaharu-san, it's a pleasure to work with you. My name is Kyoya Ootori." I didn't remember his name; he was just a boy wearing glasses. I looked at him, but turned my attention to Tamaki when he finished speaking. Tamaki laughed. I didn't know why.

"Your classy charms won't work on her~" He sang, poking the other boy's cheek. The other boy swatted him away.

"I'm not attempting to charm her, it was simply an introduction." The boy said. He and Tamaki began discussing the lab.

"Kaharu-hime, would you like to record the data?" Tamaki asked. If I said 'yes, would he smile at me?

"Yes."

"Wonderful!" He smiled. I liked it when he smiled at me.

I didn't know how to record data. After a few minutes, the boy with the glasses looked at me.

"Are you going to write anything, Kaharu-san?" I didn't know what to write. I looked at him. I didn't like the way he looked at me, it reminded me of my father.

"Kaharu-hime, do you need help?" Tamaki asked, I nodded. He spent the rest of the class next to my side. I can't remember anything he said, but he was warm. Class ended, and I couldn't wait for tomorrow.

I danced. I passed my father in the hallway of my home. He didn't look at me.

* * *

It is Tuesday. I woke up just to see Tamaki. At practice my coach complimented me. She's never done that before. She said that my dancing is gaining fullness to it. I don't know what that means.

At chemistry, the boy wearing the glasses said that he would collect the data, and I could watch. I liked watching Tamaki, he was having fun. He talked to the other boy today, but that was okay. I like his voice.

"Will you be attending the club again this Friday, Kaharu-san?" The boy with the glasses asked me.

"Of course she will!" Tamaki interjected, looking hurt that the other boy had implied otherwise. I smiled.

* * *

Wednesday, Thursday, Friday all came and went. We had a test in Chemistry on Thursday. I slept through it.

Friday afternoon I went to the music room, opening the door I discovered a group of sailors. Tamaki was wearing a dark blue captain's jacket. "Welcome." They said at the same time.

"Oh, Kaharu-hime! You are the first guest, how did you get up here so fast?" Tamaki asked, approaching me.

"I do not attend my last class." I replied, I did not like how Tamaki looked at me. "I wanted to see you." He smiled.

"You saw me in Chemistry, silly girl." He replied, taking my hand and leading me off to the sofa.

"Tono, is this the girl from last week? The one who came late?" I didn't like the way the two boys looked at me. I looked at my feet.

"Devils begone! You're making Kaharu-hime nervous!" Tamaki ordered, leaving the sofa to chase them off. I was glad the boys were gone, but I wanted Tamaki to come back. I looked at my shoes.

"Ne, ne, Haru-chan! Do you want to have some cake?" I jumped in surprise. I did not want to talk with the other boys. It felt weird that they knew my name.

"Ballerinas don't eat cake." I replied, still looking at my shoes. I wanted Tamaki.

"That's so sad! Not even on your birthday?" I looked at my shoes, I didn't have a birthday.

"It's alright Hunny-senpai. Your guests are arriving, I can take it from here." Tamaki was back, he took my hand right away, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "Do you need anything?" I shook my head.

The other girls came and sat, Tamaki talked to them. The girls asked again if I wanted sweets. I told them 'no'. I watched Tamaki's violet eyes, I was glad I was alive.

* * *

Monday morning my coach called me in after practice.

"Kaharu-san, I have to say that I am most impressed. Your dancing has taken a dramatic turn, it's so full now." I don't know what that means. "If this improvement continues, I would like to see you try out for the minor company for the recital." The order went supporting, minor, major, and leads. I have always been in the supporting. "The tryout is this Thursday, so please continue your hard work."

We had a test in my second class, I watched the birds.

"Kaharu-san." The boy with the glasses called my name in the hallway. "It has come to my attention that you are struggling in your classes." I was always ranked the lowest, he knew this. "I would be willing to offer my assistance to get your grades up." I did not know why he wanted to help me. I did not want my grades to improve. I walked away. "Tamaki would like you to do better." I stopped. Why would Tamaki want me to do better? "He thinks you are smarter than you give yourself credit for."

"I'm not." I walked to my third class. I thought it was weird that he offered his help. Lots of people wanted to get close to me; my father is an important man. But my father does not care who I chose to befriend.

During chemistry, the boy with the glasses tried to teach me how to record the data for the experiment. I didn't want to learn, but Tamaki said he would like it if I collected the data, so I paid attention to the boy with the glasses.

The next day I collected the data, and Tamaki smiled at me. I was happy. Maybe I should let the boy in the glasses teach me.

* * *

Thursday afternoon we had tryouts. I made the major company. The dance director hugged me after my tryout, apparently it was the best I've done since entering the dance program. I wanted to tell Tamaki so he would smile at me.

While in the shower room I heard the girls talking.

"That Kaharu girl has some nerve." I don't think I have nerve. I didn't like how they knew my name.

"Seriously, acting like she's mediocre and then comes out strong at tryouts to make all of us look stupid." It wasn't that I was holding back, I had just never had anything to dance for before.

"She's the stupid one, I bet she'll have to stay back a year." I would only be able to see Tamaki on Fridays.

"She shouldn't attend Ouran if she can't keep up." I wanted to stay at Ouran, with Tamaki. I needed to talk with the boy with the glasses.

My father left on a business trip for two weeks. He didn't say goodbye.

* * *

During lunch on Friday the ballet room was closed for maintenance, so I went during the last class of the day. Tamaki wouldn't be happy, but he didn't have to know.

I walk onto the platform without my shoes on- I never put them on until I am at the bar. I hear a crunch, and another. My feet hurt. The floor is shimmering. I lift one of my feet. Pearls of red are forming on the bottom. My feet hurt.

I walk down the steps of the platform. I hear somebody giggle. I sit down and pull out the bigger shards of glass. I couldn't get it all out. I should have gone home and let the maids take care of my feet. I want to see Tamaki. Today is Friday.

I put on my school shoes and walked up to the music room. My feet hurt. I want to see Tamaki. I opened the door.

"Kaharu-hime! You're late, what kept you?" Tamaki got up from the sofa he was at.

"Sorry, I had to practice. I made the major company."I lied to him about practicing. I want to see him smile.

"That's fantastic! When's the recital? I'll be sure to come see it." He took my hand and pulled me over to the sofa. He is walking too fast, my feet hurt.

"Don't trouble yourself."

"It's no trouble Kaharu-hime. I want to come see you dance." Nobody had ever come to see my recitals before. My face felt weird again.

"Kaharu-san, don't feel embarrassed. Tamaki-kun likes to come and watch school activities." One of the girls at the table said. I squeezed Tamaki's hand. He understood.

"Kaharu-san, I know you don't eat sweets, but I saved you the first bite of the peach pie. I thought that even if you couldn't eat the whole thing, a bite once a week couldn't hurt." The girl was sitting next to me. My mom used to make peach pie.

I looked at Tamaki. He looked back and gave me a reassuring smile.

"T-thank you." I mumbled. The girl seemed delighted with my acceptance. I picked up the small fork. The other girls around the table had stopped talking with Tamaki. They were staring at me. I looked at my shoes. My feet hurt.

"Go on." Tamaki urged me. I liked his voice. I took a bite.

Mom. It reminded me of my mom. And for the first time since her funeral, I cried.

* * *

Thank you for reading. I'm really excited to write about Kaharu's growth as a person- so because this is 1st person POV, I hope that the style of writing will slowly start to change too. Let me know what I can do to make this story better, and i appriciate your support.


	4. Chapter 4: Two

Chapter 4

I cried. I cried because my feet hurt. I cried because the pie was sweet. I cried because I missed my mom. I cried because my dad doesn't look at me. I cried because I met Tamaki. I cried because I was alive.

"Kaharu-hime, what's wrong?" Tamaki was talking to me. I put my face in my hands, I didn't want him to see me cry. I wanted him to see me dance for him.

"Kaharu-san."

"It's alright, don't cry."

"You can try a different desert if you like." I shook my head. I loved peach pie.

Tamaki had wrapped his arm around me. "Princess, what is troubling you?" He whispered to me. "You can tell me, it's okay."

"I like- peach pie." I hiccupped. Tamaki sent me a warm smile.

"Ladies, I believe we are just about done for today. Do you mind leaving a few minutes early?"

"Of course not, Tamaki-sempai."

"We will see you Monday, Tamaki-sempai."

" Hope you feel better Kaharu-san." The girls left. I was still crying.

"Now what seems to be troubling you?" I was happy and sad. I don't like these feelings. They confuse me.

"Is it okay to be happy and sad?" He wrapped his other arm around me. I don't remember the last time someone embraced me. I cried a bit harder, and gripped his jacket.

"Oh course, Kaharu-hime. Life is full of emotions, and it's okay to feel them, even if it's all at once. They help you grow and fill you up. Even if you're sad about something, you learn to rely on others, and they can help you move on." I was still crying.

"Tamaki?"

"Yes, Kaharu-hime?"

"Can I rely on you?"

"Of course."

"My feet hurt." He seemed a little shocked by my sudden statement.

"What's wrong with your feet?" I kicked off one of my shoes. Blood had soaked through my sock and stained the cushion of my school shoe.

"W-what happened?" He wasn't calm anymore. He was tensed, worried even. It made me glad I was alive to be worried over.

"I stepped on glass."

"Why didn't you go to the nurse? This is serious, you're a dancer!" I didn't like it when he shouted. I recoiled.

"It's Friday. Fridays I get to see you."

"Kaharu…" He was just looking at me. I loved his violet eyes. He kneeled down and removed my other shoe. "Kaharu, you need to take care of yourself." I was still crying. "Kyoya! I need your assistance." Tamaki called.

"Yes Tamaki, what is it now?" the boy with the glasses sighed as he walked up to us.

"I need a first aid kit for Kaharu-hime." The boy with the glasses looked at my feet, he left to get the first aid kit.

"Tamaki, I can't stop." My tears continued.

"Sometimes when you haven't cried in a very long time, it can be hard to stop." Tamaki said, pressing my head into his shoulder. I sat there with Tamaki. I closed my eyes, and even though my feet hurt, I was happy. "It's okay to cry." So I cried.

The boy with the glasses returned with a first aid kit. "Don't look, it will hurt less." The other boys started coming up, I hid in Tamaki's shoulder.

"Haru-chan! What happened?" the small boy asked.

"She said she stepped on glass." Tamaki replied for me.

"Where did you find broken glass to step on?" The twins asked.

"It was on the ballet platform." I mumbled into Tamaki's shoulder.

"So you are being harassed." The boy with the glasses said. He pulled out another sliver of glass I flinched.

"Isn't there a less painful way of doing that?" The twin on the left asked.

"Unfortunatly not."

"I'm fine." I mumbled again.

"You're crying." Said the twin on the right. "Not very convincing."

"S-sorry." I stuttered, not really knowing what to say to that.

"Don't apologize, you didn't do anything wrong." Tamaki said, glaring at the red heads.

"Then why is he angry at me?"

"I'm not angry at you, you should be the one who is angry." The one on the right said again.

"Angry?' I asked. I felt sad and happy. I was not angry. Should I be?

"Well, yeah, I mean- someone did this to you. Shouldn't you be angry at them?" I don't remember being angry. I looked at my hands. Tamaki held my right hand.

"Maybe it would be best if the rest of you left, I believe the extra attention is causing Kaharu-san to feel awkward." The boy with the glasses said. I looked at him, he didn't look so much like my father anymore.

"You're right, Kyo-kun. Hope you feel better, Haru-chan!" The small boy said before leaving. The tall boy nodded at me and followed the small boy.

"If you say so, Kyoya-sempai." The twin on the left said. "See you later Kaharu-sempai." They said together.

Several moments passed, I tried to focus on the small circles Tamaki was rubbing on my hand. I was glad it was Friday. I was glad Tamaki was beside me, talking about something. I was even glad for the boy with the glasses.

Even if my feet hurt, I was glad to be alive for this Friday. For an hour.

* * *

Next Monday, after my second class, I went up to the boy with the glasses.

"Kaharu-san, how are your feet?"

"Will you help me stay at Ouran?"

"Are you referring to improving your grades?" I looked at him, he knew what I wanted. He adjusted his glasses. "I will meet you during your lunch periods for tutoring in our homeroom." We were in the same homeroom?

"I dance during lunch."

"You also dance before and after school, it is your decision whether or not you want my help." I looked at him. "I need to go to my class, you can inform me of your descision later." I looked at my hands.

"What's your name?" He stopped and looked back at me.

"Kyoya Ootori, I will see you during lunch." He walked away.

Kyoya Ootori. I didn't know what he wanted.

But I knew he was Tamaki's friend. I knew he treated my feet. I knew he was going to help me stay at Ouran. With Tamaki.

Tamaki and Kyoya. I knew two names.

I remembered happiness and sadness.

I cried.

I ate peach pie and thought of my mom.

I did many new things.

And that scared me.

…..

….

…

I thought of violet eyes.

* * *

I hope it wasn't too rushed. but I'm excited- two names, two emotions- Kaharu's begining to become a dynamic character. I realize the narration turned a bit choppy again, but I think that is justified by all of this newness she is experiencing. There will probably be about 10 chapters to this story- so I'm almost half way done.

Special thanks to Luna for translating this story into German for me- you are awesome, ma ami~

Please leve a review so that I may improve this story.


	5. Chapter 5: Bells

I know its been a while, but college life is hectic and I honestly haven't had time for story writing. I'm hoping to update my other story over thanksgiving break- for all of you who read that one as well.

I hope you enjoy this next installment, it has a lot more developed writing, but I want Kaharu's narration to progress with her development as a character- let me know what you all think!^^

Tuesday

I went to ballet rehearsal as usual. The instructor kept pointing at me to the other dance assistances. My feet still hurt, but I didn't think I was dancing poorly. I thought of Tamaki and his violet eyes. Those violet eyes would be watching me dance- suddenly my feet didn't hurt anymore.

I was flying like the birds.

Practice ended and I took my time in the shower room- for some reason the warm water today felt even better than the cold usually does.

I stepped out of the shower to reach for the towel I had hung up, only it wasn't there.

Neither were my clothes.

"H-hello?" I called out into the empty shower room. I needed my clothes, but I don't know where they would be.

The idea of walking around naked looking for my things made my face turn hot. What if Tamaki saw me? My face got hotter. Why did thinking of Tamaki always make my face hot?

I thought about Tamaki as I sat dripping on the shower bench- I thought about Kyoya too. I would not be able to meet him for lunch. I wanted him to help me do better in school. Tamaki would like that.

I didn't like the idea of sitting naked on the shower bench until afternoon practice- so I turned the shower back on and stepped under the streaming water.

Tamaki reminded me of the warm water. I stood in the warm water and was reminded of the time he embraced me while I cried. How he stood by my side during chemistry. How he held my hand.

I didn't notice the time pass. I dint realize that my finger's pruned.

"Kaharu?" I heard a voice call into the shower room.

"Y-yes?" I responded, surprised that someone found me.

"Are you in the shower?"

"Yes." I responded a little lower- I recognized the voice, though it was not Tamaki.

"Do you plan on getting out sometime today? Preferably before the lunch period is over."

"Kyoya." I finally placed the voice.

"Yes?" He responded. He sounded irritated.

"How did you find me?" I asked, shutting off the water.

"How couldn't I find you? Tamaki has been breathing down my neck since chemistry to find where you are- he feared your injury kept you from school." I could hear him adjust his glasses. "Now come along, you've been wasting time in the bathroom for long enough."

"I can't."

"And why not?" He seemed to sigh.

"I don't have any clothes." I responded. That seemed to catch him off guard.

"What do you mean?" He said carefully.

"I don't have any clothes." I repeated. I didn't understand what was confusing him.

"Why would you get into the shower without having anything to change into?" He replied hastily. I heard him punching in numbers on his phone.

"They were there when I got in, but when I was finished they were gone." I explained, hoping it would ease his frustration.

"Hn, I see." Was all he muttered before he began talking on the phone. "Yes Tamaki, I found her….no, she's fine….her feet are fine, I assure you….there's no need for that- I will have her in class this afternoon…no…..no….Tamaki, I said no….yes, I'll take care of things….goodbye." He finished his conversation. "Idiot." I heard him mutter. "I'll work on finding you an extra uniform, Kaharu-san."

"Thank you." I managed to reply without a stutter. "And he' s not."

"Not what?"

"An idiot."

"Now, now Kaharu-san. Don't let his charms fool you." I heard him say before the bathroom door closed.

I turned the water back on and sat under it. He's not an idiot. And with that thought, the shower began to turn cold.

* * *

Kyoya didn't teach me anything today. By the time I had a uniform, lunch was already over. I didn't mind, I only wanted him to teach me so Tamaki would be happy.

I watched the birds in my classes. I thought of my dancing- it was no longer as dull going to practice everyday. I would almost say I was enjoying it. Almost.

After my last class, I was stopped in the hallway.

"Kaharu-hime~" I knew that voice. That was the voice of my happiness.

"Tamaki." I greeted when he caught up to me.

"Are you okay? You didn't catch a cold did you? Kyoya told me of your dreadful morning in the shower room. I feel so bad, I should have known something bad happened when you weren't at chemistry…" He kept talking. I liked it when he worried about me. I smiled at him.

He stopped talking and looked at me, "What are you smiling at?"

I just kept smiling. "Kaharu, answer me." He whined. I giggled.

"You laughed!" He exclaimed. "Oh, what a glorious day to hear the delicate bells of a maiden's joy-"

"Tamaki, come along, otherwise we will be late for our club activities." Kyoya said, interrupting Tamaki.

"I'm coming!" He called back. "Take care now, Kaharu-hime." He said with a warm smile.

I held onto that warm smile.

* * *

After practice the dance instructor called me over. I was going to be an understudy for the leading role.

I heard the dancer's around me begin to whisper.

I held onto that warm smile, and decided I would shower at home.


	6. Chapter 6: Distractions

This update is for TeenLuv18- thanks for the review! I love it when I randomly check my email after not updating in forever, and someone leaves me a little message. Hope you all like the chapter! Please review to help the story!

* * *

After practice the dance instructor called me over. I was going to be an understudy for the leading role.

I heard the dancer's around me begin to whisper.

I held onto that warm smile, and decided I would shower at home.

* * *

That night I didn't feel well. I was hot. I was cold. I was sweating. I didn't eat dinner.

The maid stopped by my room. She gave me water and a pill, but I just ended up throwing it up later. I fell into my bed. I don't remember falling asleep.

Wednesday

I didn't even know I missed school. I woke up and it was already the afternoon. The maid told me I had such a bad fever, she had to call a doctor to give me medicine. I observed a band-aid on my arm. She also told me she called the school and my dance instructor, telling them I was suddenly ill.

"Would you like me to call your father?" She was trying to be considerate. But I was still hurt. She knew my father wouldn't talk with me.

"No. He doesn't need to know." I replied. I clentched my fists in the sheets, and stared at my hands.

"Very well, Miss Kaharu. I will stop by later with a cold washcloth." She said before leaving. I sighed, I missed seeing Tamaki today. I didn't hear any birds outside. I felt lonely.

I lay back down. I thought of violet eyes, warm hands, and birds. I almost felt myself fall back asleep when I heard a knock at the door. My maid didn't knock.

I slowly picked myself up and stumbled to the door. I cracked it open and my mouth dropped.

"W-what…." I questioned.

"Ma ami! How are you?" Tamaki exclaimed, drawing me into a tight embrace. "My father informed me that you were ill- is this because of what happened in the shower? You need to take better care of yourself! But just so you don't get behind, I brought Kyoya with me to help you keep up with your studies!" I was dizzy. He was talking to fast. I was glad he was holding me up.

"Slow down, idiot. She's still obviously ill." I turned my head.

"Kyoya." I muttered, acknowledging his presence.

"Good afternoon, Kaharu-san. I hope you don't mind us dropping by unexpectatly. Tamaki was very concerned about your wellbeing considering the events of yesterday." He said, breezing past Tamaki and I, into my room.

"I will be fine." I responded, stepping away from Tamaki. He smiled goofily at me, my face got warm, so I looked the other way.

"I will leave some of my father's company's medicine for your maid, it should allow you to begin going back to school by tomorrow- Friday at the very latest."

"Thank you. I appriciate your concern." I replied formally.

"No need to be so stiff, Kaharu-hime. We won't be here too long- you need your rest." Tamaki put a reassuring hand on my back.

"Miss, I brought some tea for you and your friends." The maid said. She set the tea set on my table. There was only two seats, but it looked as if Tamaki was not going to sit. Kyoya sat across from me, prepared his tea to his liking, and opened a textbook.

Tamaki was busy opening my curtains. The light framed his face. He was beautiful.

"Kaharu-san, I will ask that while I give up my time to teach you, that you please make an attempt to pay attention. " Kyoya commented almost absently.

"Hm." I hummed, my gaze never leaving Tamaki, he turned to smile at me. I felt a pen on my face, turning it so I now faced Kyoya.

"Please, drool on your own time." My eyes narrowed, but seeing his nonchalant demenor, I assumed he wasn't truly angry with me. "Now, back to chemical equilibrium…" He began. No wonder I was zoning out.

Tamaki walked back over to the table, and began preparing the last two cups of tea. I tried to pay attention, to make Tamaki happy. The lesson continued, I learned something about a Ka and Kb value- and I think I understood how to solve for it.

"Thank you." I muttered as Tamaki handed me the tea once I had put down my pencil from the practice problem Kyoya had me solve.

"Keep up the good work." He said with a wink. My face felt warm, I looked down at my tea.

"Tamaki, our club is over for the day- no need to muddle the brain's of girls while they have more important things to think about." Kyoya said, finishing his tea.

"Like you?" Tamaki retorted, receiving a blow to the head with the Chemistry textbook.

"Like her studies." Kyoya remarked opening another book. "On to English." I stifled a groan.

I did not like Kyoya's tutoring lessons.

Whenever I made to look at Tamaki, Kyoya's sharp voice would pull me out of my thoughts with a question over what he was going over. By the end of the lesson I was exhausted.

"Alright- that is all for today." Kyoya said- closing the calculus textbook he was using. At the sound of the book snapping shut, Tamaki gave a quick snort as he was pulled from his nap. He quickly stood from the chest he had been sitting on.

"For Heaven's sake Kyoya- how long have you kept us here?" Tamaki asked, walking over to the table with a blush, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Why so flustered?" Kyoya counteracted with a smirk.

"I-i-I am not flustered!" He stammered and pointed at Kyoya. "You said it yourself that Kaharu-hime needed rest- You've been teaching her for hours!"

"Only following orders." Kyoya commented absently, packing his things. "And it wouldn't have been hours if someone had been paying attention." He gave me a pointed look. I was too tired to care. I felt my eyes fluttering shut- sleep ready to consume me.

"Come now, Kaharu-hime, sleeping in a chair will not help you recover." I heard his voice echo. My body felt heavy. "Kaharu…" I loved his voice. I felt myself being lifted. "So light" He muttered. Of course I'm light- a ballerina may not be heavy.

"I'll give her something before we go." It was Kyoya. I felt a pain in my arm and winced, then it was gone.

I felt my bed, and covers being pulled on top of me. "Sweet dreams." A light touch on my forehead- soft and fleeting. I dreamt of birds.

* * *

Thursday

I was sick again, but felt better with the medication Kyoya had left for me. I was determined to return to school tomorrow.

That afternoon a knock on my door interrupted my daydreams. I looked in the mirror in my vanity and straightened my hair and night gown before going to the door. I was disappointed to see only Kyoya at my door.

"Good to see you too." He commented- observing my face fall. He stepped right past me and began to take out textbooks at my table. " I figured this whole process would go a lot faster without a certain distracting prince charming."

He was right. The lesson only lasted an hour compared to yesterday's three.

I missed his smile.


	7. Chapter 7: Strawberries and Rabbits

Hello all- its summer so I'd like to get back on weekly updates for all stories. thank you so much for being patient with me! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

It was Friday. And I was better. It was Friday. The day that I get to see him for an hour. The day I get to listen to his voice and admire his eyes without the teachers interrupting. The day he would hold my hand

This day would be long. My dance instructor told me that she had given me a pass from my classes in order to work on the dance routine of the lead. I had missed two days and she was upset. Tamaki would not be happy with me.

I danced because I was told to.

She kept telling me to find my fullness.

What am I supposed to be full of?

She would say to find my passion.

I can not remember feeling passion.

"That's it, take a break. I know you just got over an illness Kaharu-san, but you need to pull yourself together if you want to be prepared for the show." I nodded. She sighed and left the room. I rubbed my feet and thought of violet eyes.

"I should have known." I turned to see Kyoya. He did not look happy.

"Hello." I replied, continuing to rub my feet.

"It is lunch period." I nodded. "And you missed second period." Again, I nodded. "Chemistry will be soon."

"I will be there for that." I responded immediately.

"Of course you will." He sighed. He had walked up on the platform and was standing beside me. "Why have you been dancing all day?"

"I missed two days."

"You were sick."

"I am an understudy." He shook his head.

"You have missed too much school lately. Let me make a proposition, tomorrow the host club is having an outing at a private beach, why don't you stop by and I will catch you up on what you have missed." He was writing something in his notebook.

"Why?" I was never invited. I didn't see anyone outside of school. I danced on the weekends.

"Like I said," He began with a sigh, "To catch you up on your studies- Tamaki seems to have taken personal responsibility for your grades and its quiet cumbersome to have him nagging me about it all the time." I thought about it.

"Would I get to see Tamaki tomorrow?" I looked up at him. His dark eyes were odd. Sometimes they were like my dad's, but sometimes they were not. Right now they were not.

"You would be able to see him before and after our session."

"I'll go." I replied right away. I wanted to see him outside of school. His violet eyes. His warm hands. His voice. The more I thought about it, the more excited I became. To feel excited about something, I felt my mouth tug at my realization. I would get to see him, and that made me excited.

"Alright then, I'll leave you to your thoughts." Kyoya smirked and then walked away. I went over to my water bottle and took a drink. I was glad he had gone. He made me feel nervous. His eyes had changed again. I thought of birds and violet eyes.

I needed to think of him. I needed him to dance. I needed him to live.

I danced while thinking of Tamaki. My dance instructor became happy.

* * *

I had danced all day. My feet were sore. My legs were shaking. My back ached. But it was Friday. Fridays I get to see Tamaki afterschool.

I went to the club room. It was very full today. They must have already started. I was worried. I saw him with so many other girls. They were all laughing and blushing. I didn't belong there.

I looked around the room. Everyone was very busy. Everyone was busy and I was tired. I could wait for them to leave, then I would see Tamaki.

I made my way over to an empty sofa by the front and laid on it. I was tired. I dreamt of warm hands.

* * *

Something was soft. I felt something with my arms and it was very soft. I opened my eyes to a pink rabbit. I sat up and held it in my lap. I did not have it when I had fallen asleep.

"Kaharu-chan! You're awake!" I looked up to see a small blond boy. He looked like he belonged in middle school. "You were sleeping on the sofa so I let you borrow Usa-chan."

"You look like a middle schooler." The boy erupted into giggles.

"Tamaki said you were honest, I guess he was right."

"Where is he?"

"He's with his customers. I'm done for the day if you'd like to play with me though." I didn't want to play with the small boy. I wanted Tamaki.

"Now, now Kaharu-san, don't look so dejected. I'm sure Tamaki will visit when he's done." Kyoya said while passing by.

Just then my stomach let out a growl. My face got hot. I hadn't eaten anything today.

"Oh, Haru-chan, are you hungry? Would you like to have some cake with me while you wait for Tamaki to be done?"

"Ballerinas don't eat cake." I said. My stomach growled again.

"Come on Haru-chan! Just this once!" His eyes became very large. He put his hands on my knees and leaned in close to me. "Please!"

"No." I firmly held onto his bunny.

"How about if we split a piece?" That was the voice I had been waiting to hear all day.

"Tamaki." I felt my mouth tug again.

"Wah, Haru-chan is so cute when she smiles." Honey exclaimed.

"I'm sorry I took so long, today was very busy. I was worried when you didn't show up at first." Tamaki explained, taking a spot by me on the sofa. I was happy that he worried about me. "You seem very tired, Kyoya told me that you had to dance all day. Surely you must be hungry, Kaharu-hime."

My stomach answered for me.

"Its settled then!" He exclaimed. "Kyoya! Gather the club members! We shall eat cake!" I giggled at his exuberance. I was happy I would be able to see him tomorrow.

"They're already here." Kyoya replied with a role of his eyes.

"I wanna sit by Haru-chan!" the small boy exclaimed. He grabbed my hand and dragged me to the table. By the time everyone else sat down, Tamaki was diagnol from me. I wanted to sit next to him.

"Kaharu-san, really, stop looking so disgusted." Kyoya chided from across the table. I did not like how easily Kyoya could read me.

"It's fine Kaharu-hime, I heard I'll be able to see you tomorrow as well." Tamaki replied with a wink. I felt my mood lighten. He was right. I could see him today and tomorrow. "Here's your piece." Tamaki said, passing me a plate with a small piece of strawberry cake on it.

I looked at it. It looked delicious. I was a ballerina though. I started picking off the strawberries and eating them.

"Here." The boy on my left said. He was very tall and had a deep voice. He started putting strawberries on my plate.

"Oh, Thank you." I replied. I looked up at him. He looked intimidating, but his actions were kind.

"That's Takeshi Morinozuka, but everyone calls him Mori. And I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka, but you can call me Honey." The small boy explained. I looked at Tamaki, he smiled at me and nodded.

"Thank you for the strawberries Mori, thank you for the rabbit Honey." I said.

"You're welcome." Honey said with a smile. Mori had a small smile too. I looked across the table, Tamaki was smiling at me too.

I knew four names now. I was invited to go somewhere. I was eating strawberry cake with Tamaki. I would get to see him tomorrow. Today was long. But today was good.

* * *

i know not a lot happened in this chapter, but I wanted her to get to know Honey and Mori a little bit. the twins will be next!


End file.
